Ouran High School Host Club 1
by ForADayYouWereMine
Summary: It is a FanFiction of Ouran. This is my first publishing so I am not able to publish it properly.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was a brisk morning, birds chirping, and the sun just barely peeking behind the buildings of down town Tokyo. Suddenly a young girl walks through the wet dewey grass, startling the birds. She gave a quiet squeal as the birds stirred. She slowly walked to the bus stop near by, then looked at the dingy seat. She layed her coat down on the bench, sat down, then clasped her arms as a quick morning breeze blew by. Soon she looked at her watch wondering were the bus might be, then made a quick descision do walk.

She was alert while walking through Tokyo, seeing crazy people yelling out windows, and lady's staring at her while she walked. She was soon out of town, and let out a sigh of relief. It wasn't long after that she reached the steps to Ouran Elementary School. She walked down the halls, her feet lightly tapping on the porcelan floors. She soon turned to her classroom and entered. The door making a slight clacking sound.

She soon walked to her desk, and opened her school binder. She pulled out her project for science class. Her name written sloppingly at the top. Soon she started to see the sun shine in through the window, so she walked quickly to window, covering her eyes while pulling the blinds down. She stumbled to the light switch, still blinded from the bright morning sun, and with a click the lights flickered on. She slowly walked back to her desk, when her twin came in the room.

"Maki, why are you here so early?" Makiko asked her still groggy. She walked slowly to her desk while dragging her bag behind her. She flopped into her chair and looked at Maki confused.

Maki looked at her, then stood as if she were about to leave, then sat back down again. Her shyness taking over. "I-I... Had to finish my p-project." she looked down at her project, the paper dotted with fact after fact about molecular fusion. Her model scale vividly showing molecualr fusion in it's process.

Makiko looked at her scornfully, "Maki-chan, you're such a geek." She shook her head in shame. "Why do I even have to be related to you?" she said to herself in a sarcastic tone, then Kyouya walked in the room. Striding arrogantly to his seat, looking at Makiko, then at Maki, and frowned. "You just had to be here." she whispered to Maki, then walked away.

Maki looked down at the floor, she wanted to say something but choked on her words. Soon she saw Ritsu walk in. She gazed at him for a short while, the grabbed her things and ran out of the room, her eyes filling with tears. Her classmates watched her run, but there was one student, only one who took onto her, hid in the shadows behind her. When he saw her run, he ran after, staying quiet and oblique in the brisk light.

"Maki! Wait!" Yelled the person, finally reaching her. He put his hand on her shoulder, "Where are you going?" He asked sturnfully, his uniform durty from running after her in the morning dew.

"..." Silence is all she gave this person. She looked frantically at them, and then at their hand. She was to surprised to move. Then suddenly they reached another hand out, and placed it on her shoulder.

"Maki-chan, where are you going?" They persisted, then she opened her mouth slightly, and whispered to them, "I am running away..." She looks down, tears racing down her cheeks. They looked at her stunned at what she had just said.

"Tell me, what's y-your name?" She said quietly, slowly looking up at this person's face. They had a blank expression on their face, then started to speak, "Fuyu Genkai." he gave a faint smile.

"I-I've never s-seen you in class..." She says awkwardly to Fuyu. She moves her bangs out of her face, revealing her bright silver eyes. He gave a shocked expression when he met with her eyes. He couldn't help but stare deeply into her eyes. "Y-You have beautiful eyes," He said almost in a trance. She quickly looked away, letting her bangs fall back over her eyes.

"F-Fuyu, w-what are you looking at?" She said a few moments after their eyes met. He gave a shocked look, and stayed silent. She was starting to become infuriated with him, she gathered enough courage, ripped away from his grasp, and ran.

He watched her still to shocked to do anything. She finally dissappeared into the distance. When Fuyu finally realized she ran, he tried to run, but quickly gave up; knowing she was long gone by then. He cupped his face knowing he let her get away, then fell to his knees. He started to cry furiously.

People walked by him, staring. He hadn't even noticed them, or how long he had been there crying. Soon a crowd rallied around him, staring. He finally looked up, his face soaked from crying for hours. He stood up, and clenched his stomache. He was in pain. Then he a shock hit his face, when he finally noticed all the people.

He shoved his was through the crowd and raced home. Running through the house, his parents follow short behind yelling at him "What's wrong?" He stumbled into his chair where his desk and computer were. He turned it on, and started the chase. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Maki was laying in bed, staring up at the ceiling of her room. She was thinking about what to do, when the thought of going back to Ouran crossed her mind. She almost burst into tears at the thought of going back to that place. "But I need edjucation..." She was at war with herself whether or not she should be edjucated or continue to run.

A little while later she stumbled out of bed, and looked at the horizon, the sun just barely peeking over some buildings. She slowly walked to her dresser and grabbed some nessesaries, then walks over to her shower. She undresses and turns on the faucet. The hot water streaming out furiously, she hesitated to go in. Then slowly she slithered the tip of her toes in and then finally her whole self in. She in deep thought while finishing up her shower.

Soon she shut the water off, stepping out cautiously, then wrapping her towel around her. She walked to the kitchen and reached up in her cabinet and pulled out a box of almond pocky. She pulled a few pieces out, then realized she was getting very low. "I need to go to the store." She hung her head, and rummaged through the cabinets only to find some dust, expired canned soup, and old pocky boxes. She sighed, pulling all the stuff out and tossing it in the bin. She walked back to the shower and dressed in her long black hoodie, dark grey skinny jeans, and an old pair of shabby socks.

Soon she walked to her window and stared as the sun rose over the near by buildings, but soon would be inturrutped by a knock at the door. She sighed hearing that awful sound, so she walked slowly to the door, but then they knocked again, but this time harder. "I'm coming I'm coming!" She yelled angrily at the person hiding behind the old scratched door, of her dingy apartment. The door flung open as she saw her land lord standing there demanding money. "You need to pay rent!" He yelled with a Chinese accent, flailing arms furiously, "Mr. Yang, rent isn't do for another week!" Maki protested to him, putting her hands on her hips, scowling at him. "Well I want rent now!" He said getting even more upset with me. "I can't even pay you yet! I don't have money!" I started to slam the door in his face, when he put his foot in the way of the fast swining door, "I know how you can pay..." He said his face lighting up.

"And how do you propose I do?" Maki said looking at him with an awkward expression on her face, getting an idea of what he meant. "With you." Mr. Yang said, his Japanese not very well. "Mr. Yang, get out of my apartment emediatly before I call the police!" she slammed the door in his face, racing to her bed. She fell on it boucing slightly, then clenched her legs and cried. She cried for countless hours over what that scum had said.

Soon the phone rang it's awful three beep tone, she stumbled to the nearby phone, "H-Hello? Who is this?" She said hearing an awful voice on the other line, "Oh, hello! This is Renge Hoshakuji from Ouran High, We were wondering if you'd like to join?" Maki froze in her place, suddenly remember Renge, then realizing what Renge said, she slammed the phone, and rushed over to Ouran.

She ran out her door, after grabbing her coat and rushing to the old bus stop that she sat at the day she ran away. She almost burst to tears with the memory running through her head. She sat and waited for a while, and yet the bus never came, so she had to run, very quickling through the streets of down town Tokyo, and through the country side. She finally made it to the steps of Ouran, she gazed apon the sheer size of the school. Looking it up and down marveling at the beauty.

She slowly walked up the steps, making sure she doesn't fall from being so worked up and nervous. Soon she reached the door of the school, opened the door with a loud clack! She quietly walked to the school office, she walked in looking dingy compared to the Polished secretaries and nurses awaiting in the office. "U-Um, Renge Hoshakuji said th-that you wanted me to attend?" She asked nervously, looking around but wouldn't meet with anyone's eyes. "Yes, Renge did call a few in the area who might want to attend." A lady wearing a dark brown dress, with shirt blonde hair and steele blue eyes. Her voice was piercing, like her twin Makiko's voice. She shuttered everytime the lady spoke to her.

"C-can I have a form?" I asked looking at the desk piled with neat paper, and pens. "There's no need, sir you can go to the nurse and you qualify. We took away the hassle." the secretary said, then saw Maki shutter, then assisted her to the nurses office. "Miss Ai, this is a new student, she just needs your consent." the secretary left, walking arrogantly to her desk. Maki slowly walked into Ai's room.

"Hello, I'm Ai. What's your name?" A tall and brisk woman said, with her long flowing black locks falling behind her, her dark brown eyes almost piercing, but kind. She turned to Maki while saying. "M-My name is Maki, Maki Oh... Maki Rin." Maki said not wanting to reveal her real last name in fear of her finding out she has a relative that attends Ouran.

"Well Mr. Rin you look a-okay to me!" Ai smiled a toothy smile and escorted Maki to class, walking down long halways, and up short stair cases. She was in awe at the size of the school. It deffinately beat the size of the elementary. She couldn't think of anything anymore except that she hoped no one would recognize her. And she made sure of it by letting her twisted bangs fall losely in her fave to cover her silver eyes.

Maki finally reached her classroom, she walked in her feet making small clacking sounds as every one stared at her, wondering, just plain wondering who she was. Soon a the class president asked her anxiously, "Well hello, you must be new here! I'm the class president!" He showed her around the classroom quickly, so he could get back to his work. S

She sat down at a desk near the window, her hair a slight bounce as she sits. She put her hand on the desk and layed her cheek in her hand, staring out the window, the light making her silver eyes sparkle. Soon a student walked over to her quietly, try to surprise her slightly. The floor made a small creek buy her desk as they were about to tap her shoulder. She heard this and sturned around instantly, their finger on her nose she turned so quickly. She was set in deffense mode and knocked their hand off her face.

Their eyes widened at what had happened, they were sure enough quick to appologize, "I'm so sorry! I didn't..." The stopped their sentence. When they had seen those silver eyes, memories flowed in their mind, their eyes filled with tears. They wanted desperately to hug Maki and cry, but they new better than to even make a move so bold. They made the descision to seat themselves quickly.

Maki realized who she had hit, her eyes wide at who was there, and why they ran. "Fuyu..." she whispered to herself, turning quickly to stare out the window, her hair following through. On the other side of the loud and crouded room was he, Fuyu Genkai. The one, the only one who followed her, but never continued, or so she thought. She slowly turned her head to face him. He had his head to stare at the desk, his hair falling in his face, btu from what she could see he was a bright crimson, and what seemed as tears falling down those flushing cheeks.

Maki desperately wanted to walk over to him, but was unable to. He stood up and walked over to Ritsu. He whispered something to him, and his eyes widened and slowly turned to look at her, but she had truned just before their eyes could meet. She tilted her head down, almost in shame. She heard slow careful clack's of someone walking her way, she plainly pretended to ignore them. She felt a warm hand lay on her shoulder, and she gave a small shudder, then turned to look at this person's rather large hand, then up at them.

Maki gave a small gasp as to whom it was standing there, their hand on her. They gave her a stare that peirced her eyes, making her unable to move from the awkard and uncomphortable situation. She just stared at them, untill they spoke almost taking her from this 'trance' she was put into. "M-Maki?" He asked, staring at her still, his red hair pulled tightly into a pony tail, his bangs sweeping to the side of his face, that scowl; that scowl is what made her stay there almost helplessly staring back at him. "Maki Ohayashi?" He asked slowly removing his hand from her, clutching it behind his back. His eyes seem to be shaking, almost to cry.

"R-Ritsu Casanoda..." Maki said to herself hoping not to be heard, but by her own surpsise he spoke back to her. His eyes still in that state, he reaching behind his head, letting his hair down. The room gasped to see Ritsu let his hair fall so.

"It's been so long since..." He tried to say, realizing she is posing as a guy. He covered his mouth, turning a chair around to talk with her in private, he sat down slowly, his hair falling suite. She looked into his eyes, they looking back. He started whisper to her in a mild tone, trying not make sound as if he was an emotional person, "It's been a long time." He said briskly, looking at her thinking to himself "She has grone to be such a lovely lady, her hair is so wonderful, if that is her real hair, she is so mature and keen." He went on in though for ever until she replied to him.

"Yes, it has Ritsu..." She looked down still feeling the bold look he was giving her, she felt as if he placed a heating device over her, making her boil. She fluttered her eyes remembering the little crush she had on him when they were younger.

"You've grown so much," He said happily, then realized how he had said it, and how much he let ease on his eyes, that he emediatly snapped out of it; going back to his serious state. She slowly looked up at him, peeking through her bangs. They shining in the morning light, and her silver eyes showing through vegly against the stale color of her brown hair. He looked at her his eyes widening, but slowly he soffened them when he looked at her. 


End file.
